


Entire. Kingdom.

by NanocestTrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanocestTrash/pseuds/NanocestTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Ruby fucks the entirety of Vale, it's gonna be/is gr8 m8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entire. Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER, skip if it makes you uncomfortable.

“Entire. Team.” -Taiyang Xiao Long

-Aww, come onn Yang! The nighht is young! the smaller girl yelled after her sister.

-Ruby, I have a test tomorrow, you should really go home too, this dump doesn’t have the friendliest patrons. her sister replied in a stern, almost motherly voice.

The girl called for another drink as her sister walked out the door, downing it before the barkeep could finish his sentence. As she was forming the first letter in her next order a dark haired man interrupted her

-Two Jägerbombs please, he ordered the barkeep

-Hey! Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt peo-

Before she could finish her sentence the man handed her a drink

-Thanks? she replied before downing the shot as quickly as it got in her hand.

 

As the pair continued talking into the night the girls speech became increasingly slurred. She started to become increasingly tired when suddenly she was shook awake by the mans hand stroking up her leg. The girl reacted quickly, slapping away his and and leaning in to whisper.

-You do know I’m 15 right? Creep.

-I do, and I know some people who would be very interested in this “18 year old”, he said smugly as he gestured towards the police officers sitting at a table in the bar. 

-Making fake identity documents is a serious crime. You know it, I know it and the barkeep knows that serving a minor is almost as bad. But if you come with me I might pretend not to have known.

-I’m not following a creep who buys drinks to 15 year old girls in order to blackmail them home.

-Sure you’re not. Offi-

A hand reaches for his mouth before he can finish

-Alright, alright. The girl gets out of her seat.

-Who would have guessed.

As the door of the bar swung open the man gestured across the street, pointing at the second floor of an apartment building.

-It’s a short walk, you can do it yourself he instructed the girl before she almost stumbled head first into the brick wall of the bar.

-Okay, no you can’t. the man replied before balancing her on his shoulder.

The man hauled the small girl up the stairs to his apartment, opening the door and laying her down in his sofa. 

-Want anything to drink? 

-Alcohol got me *here*, what do you think? 

The man handed the girl a shot glass filled with a foul smelling pink liquid. 

-Drink up. 

Without thinking the girl downed the liquid, “at least it didn't taste as bad as it smelled she thought to herself. 

-What is it? 

-It's a new invention from Atlas, an anti-fertility drug, don't worry, it's not permanent as long as you don't drink it like you do Jägerbombs. 

-Why would you… the girl inquired before turning a few shades whiter. 

The man quickly begun unraveling her complex clothing, the girl offering little resistance, knowing the man was nowhere near as drunk or tired as she was. The girl was quickly down to her underwear, the man stroking across the front of her bra and panties. 

The man begun undressing, revealing his member. After he was done he pulled down the girls panties, climbing on top of the girl. 

-Close your eyes and think of England, Ruby. Wait, what's an England? the girl thought to herself as the man pushed into her pussy. That was going to be with someone special, Ruby thought to herself as the man pulled back again. 

As the man thrusted in and out of her slowly moistening box, the girls emotional state slowly changed from one of sorrow to one of bliss and pleasure. She realized she likes this. *Really* likes this. As the man's breathing grew heavier the girl begun to moan. The man's thrusting intensified as his orgasm approached, his cum shooting out into the girls tight pussy. The sensation driving the girl herself over the edge, crying out in pleasure. The man lifted himself off the girl, who was still catching her breath.  
The girl promptly fell asleep, the intoxication and exhaustion proving too much for her.

After she woke up she promptly scraped together her clothes and got dressed, a headache drilling into her head. Port was going to kill her. As she rushed through the streets of Vale she made use of the time to think over the last night.

[If you have any idea how to write this better, please write in the comments]

That felt good, really good, I want to do that more, a lot more. My father once uttered the words “Entire. Team.”, I will become able to utter the word “Entire. Kingdom.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is going to be RubyxBlake at the request of a friend.
> 
> This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/.


End file.
